


220/1 Days of Sea Salted Melting

by silpexx



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, kaixi au, like hell, slowburn, things are gonna be really extensive if this manages to end so i'm really really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpexx/pseuds/silpexx
Summary: Not much is supposed to pass to princesses in waiting, unless roads cross with a protagonist grabbing her own destiny. Even if those roads go apart, the walk is unforgettable.orI finally put out here the fucking monster scenario of “What if Kairi met Xion during 358/2 Days but things stick to canon events.” Oh boy.
Relationships: Kairi/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	220/1 Days of Sea Salted Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to tomato for making a comic based on one silly server message me and inspiring me to write this fucking beast, everyone I asked for coherency in writing of some characters and coded for betaing this first chapter and reminding me how to write in english!
> 
> I’m writing this at a busy & crucial turning point in my life, so I can’t promise a consistent updating schedule. I’ll still try my best to update at least every two weeks to get this idea out there. Hope you like it! 
> 
> (PS, it'll continue after Days)

≼ Day 27 ≽

Ice clinks and orange light rays fill the classroom as Kairi drinks iced tea. She puts the bottle down, clicking her tongue and shuffling pages of equations. The sweetness in her tongue and Selphie’s doodles dull her uneasiness, but can’t fully bury it: her frustration with school starting so shortly after her friends disappeared.

It had barely been three days since her friends’ disappearance when her dad placed new books on her desk.. Nearly a month later, talking of purple lighting bolts or cracking earth rung no bells for anyone. Selphie said she was being too apocalyptic and stole her notebooks from then on, drawing world’s end jokes. She appreciates it, but can’t have genuine laughing intent when she remembers the night their world was destroyed. It was consumed by darkness, and her heart fled to Sora’s body on its own. How did it know he was the keyblade wielder who could restore this world and others? He did so vanquishing the darkness, but stayed behind to rescue Riku from one unlike the others. The image of Riku holding back the Heartless… Back in the present, Kairi scrunches her eyes to not let a tear slip. Classmates are walking in and she can’t tell why she’s upset. The notion of “world order,” secrecy to keep the existence of other worlds a secret, stayed in her from the time in Sora’s heart. If she wants them to return safely she has to keep their secrets. So she copies formulas while doodling circles on memos.

When the last bell rings, Kairi claims to be too busy to go watch the volleyball team practice. Instead, she races through the neighborhood to the docks. The race only pauses by her friends’ houses, where she steals quick glances before resuming running. Sora and Riku were declared lost at sea. Everyone could believe those two tried to take off on a childish whim, trusting their friendship far more than they should. With wavering eyes, Kairi had had no option but to corroborate this theory at the search team’s interrogation, causing Sora ’s mom to burst into tears. How she aches now to say the kid is alive, far stronger than everyone could conceive. As for Riku’s house, his parents aren’t there. When they heard the kids were declared gone, they moved the next day with the house still in their name. How to bear looking at the waters that may have swallowed their own son? Kairi tries hard not to think about them, for she can’t say for sure they’re wrong.

She has no fears paddling to the play island however. No one bars her from doing so, letting her have her own space as the closest friend of the lost kids. She knows she is stalling her time, weeks before her father says the mayor's daughter must not get stuck in a loop. She’ll simply don a supervisor’s jacket and a cap then, guised as a coast watcher keeping the play islands clean and safe. Right now, she is the play island’s only visitor. The island has grown lonely from the terror of something so unprecedented. If it did, there would still be meditations and letters Kairi buried in the crevices of the secret place, a cave with all her friends’ drawings and dreams. Every day she’d rub over rocky markings, reminding herself those adventures were real, even if only she knows. When she crawls out of the cavern, she shakes sand out of her socks and wristband. For how sad her little ritual is, the repetition gives her comfort. She’s lingering in that peace when she flinches, eyes locked on a black-robbed figure kneeling at the shore. Her breath quickens and her jaw hangs agap, watching them rise a water-filled bottle to their eyesight.

Kairi’s heart rate skyrocketed. Another Seeker of Darkness? After all her friends’ effort to stop them?! She gets on her toes determined to tackle them, but they twist her head and Kairi’s legs go behind a thick trunk instead. She watches them look side to side, strolling from plant to rock to wood structure with meditated pace and stealth. Even as her heart grapples with terror, she can't deny fascination in the figure’s rashness. From bushes, vines and trunks, she follows them and picks up a branch, wondering why they keep their guard up on an island that seemed so lonely.

Eventually, they reach the platform with a bridge that connects to the paopu trees. Kairi breathes, seeing the cloaked figure launch themselves up there, crossing the bridge in direction to the trees. To get there, Kairi runs up stairs in a nearby shack, but pauses at the door on the second floor which leads her to the platform. She peeks through it to see the intruder standing on the trunk, the one where she used to share dreams and plans with her lost friends. They had one leg bent with the other relaxed across it, gazing into the horizon. Is their study of the island concluded? Are they now contemplating taking it? Did the great heartless Ansem also explore their island when all of them were away? Her fists shake with rage, squeezing the branch still in hand. She controls her pace though, pushing the door ajar softly and making her step light across the bridge. When she’s near enough, she realizes the figure must be of her size.

Feigning vulnerability? So be it.

“The Keyblade wielders are gone!”

“What?”

She didn’t expect their voice to be so soft and taut. She almost regrets screaming, but scrunches her eyebrows as the hood turns and leaps off the trunk immediately, hands hanging. One skip and Kairi is on the trunk, pointing the branch menacingly. “I’m not letting you or anything get the islands again. I’ll whack you open!” The figure breaks for it and Kairi jumps with a swing, failing to hit them and crashing them both to the floor. Kairi rises on her hands guessing she’s trapped them in some sort of way, reaching for the branch when she hears

_the smallest wail ever._

She stares at the figure and finally sees a pair of simmering, dark blue eyes, black short hair curtaining trembling lips. Kairi’s heart jumps, but her head shakes at the possibility this is another teen possessed by darkness, just like Riku was.

“Get out of this person.”

The figure’s eyes just grow glassy, growing more unfocused as their breath quickens. Kairi squints and wonders if her yelling has helped the person trapped. “Hey, can you listen to me? You gotta fight it!”

“Who?”

“The darkness! It made you come here and act all strange!”

The person grimaces and pushes Kairi off, getting back on their feet. Kairi is left on her knees and grasping for the branch again, holding it crossed over her torso.

The figure hums. “Let’s say I’m of the darkness. Are you scared of it?”

Kairi frowns. “What kind of question is that? The darkness has destroyed my world!”

The figure purses their lips. Their eyes are no longer visible. They look over their hands and chuckle, lowering them at their sides. Before they can speak, Kairi speaks up again.

“And you have taken someone’s body! Why can’t you just float in the void you came from? Why not leave us in the light alone?!” Kairi’s chest goes up and down, while the figure looks away.

“I am not possessing anybody. I just… started to be one day with no memories, and now exist to do my role.” Before Kairi can yell, they snap their gaze back. “And it has nothing to do with destroying worlds. I’m just exploring them. Can’t I explore the light even though I am darkness?”

Kairi blinks several times, trying to get up, but her limbs have become lead. The figure walks to the edge with their head hanging. “I’m sorry, I was not supposed to be seen and disturb the real people. If you forget this, your life will stay the same. I promise, nothing will happen to your island.”

They dip over the edge when Kairi finally stands up, screaming “I’ll tell everyone!”

Her hand reaches out, the figure halfway falling off the platform. Their face is visible again with a hanging jaw before it’s closed. When Kairi reaches the edge, she sees there are no waves in the water.

≼ Day 28 ≽

This time on the island, Kairi finds herself sneaking from bush to bush and shadow to shadow. It’s not that her sanctuary is not hers, but the chance of being seen and the figure leaving for good scares her. When she said that yesterday, she realized she wanted to talk to them more. The more they questioned Kairi’s logic, the more obvious they were their own person with no ill intent. With a blown cover they have no reason to come back,but part of her still hopes. They seemed so lonely… and on the brink of a panic attack when they were caught. And why were they so strong when they pushed Kairi off?

“What are you doing?”

Kairi yelps and turns, racing backwards. The figure is tilting their head like they didn’t just scare her. Kairi is tempted to snark, but she remembers her actions from yesterday and her cheeks heat up. “If you saw I was here you wouldn’t come back! You were sneaking around so weirdly, so I had to act weird too.”

“Weird?” The figure starts with crossing arms. “When you reacted the way you did for seeing me explore? I had reason to fear, since this is your world. You’re the weird one.”

The figure sighs. “How could I have called you? I don’t know your name.”

“I have no reason to give you that.” Kairi smirks and tilts forward, making the figure take a step back. “I knew it. You have to keep your wandering secret. That’s why you’re back, isn’t it?” Kairi inquires.

The figure stutters and looks down, joining hands to rub their own fingertips. “You’re putting me at risk. Where I come from, we have a code that says we must accomplish our missions without being sighted. If word gets around they’ll know, and I’ll be in deep trouble.” The sincerity catches Kairi off, and makes her feel bad for all her accusatory actions until now. But really, can she really apologize when the figure was acting suspicious, no matter the reason?

“Well, I can’t keep my people in the dark about their situation. It’s been bad enough recovering from the islands’ fall to darkness, so you have to give me a good reason to trust you and your meddlings.”

The figure nods and turns their gaze away. Kairi is bothered that they’ve kept their hood up through this conversation. She’s seen their face, so what’s the point of hiding anymore? The figure turns around and sighs, before saying, “If you are aware of a world’s fall, then you know there are other worlds, yes?” Kairi nods and they continue. “Then, I can look for anything you want in any world. Any treasure, any story, in exchange for your silence. This is not the only world I scout, you know.”

Kairi inhales sharply and frowns away, her mind spinning. She could set the terms she’s thinking, but they could lie about them and walk away scot free. Then it’s better to talk of evidence if they have success. Kairi looks at them again. “Have you seen a boy with brown hair shaped like a star, blue eyes and a crown necklace?”

The figure shakes their head.

“What about a taller boy with mid-long silver hair and green eyes?”

The figure shakes their head again.

“Then, in exchange for keeping your secret, I ask you to keep an eye out for the boys I described. Sora and Riku. It’s been a month since they’ve been gone. Please, tell them I sent you, and to please send a note or memento that they’re coming back safe. I don’t know if they can’t communicate with me and I’m, so scared-”

She didn’t know when they got so close or when she started crying. She steps backwards, seeing their mouth in a thin line but their fingers fiddling.

“To do that, I’m gonna need a name.”

Kairi sighs and shakes her head, brushing her tears off back in a composed manner. “I’m Kairi.” She extends her hand forward, fully convinced this figure is no one of danger. “And you are?”

The figure steps back so fast you’d think they just avoided a punch, but they perk seeing the hand and look at their own, slowly imitating and grabbing Kairi’s. It’s globbed with leather, neither hot nor cold.

“I’m Xion.”

She watches for their other hand to move, frowning a little but relaxing when they look up from their hands. “Okay Xion. Is that a girl’s name?” She tilts her head quizzically and nods. “Okay then, I’m gonna need to show you where you can come tell me of your progress.”

Kairi leads her to the boat, gesturing for her to sit on one side. She sits with her knees together, nervously looking at the waters licking their sides as Kairi paddles. “What, afraid of some H2O? You jumped off a cliff the other day.”

Xion’s mouth stays blank at the jab. “It wasn’t that high, and I teleported when I wasn't middair. I’m not sure I can do that if I’m in water.”

Kairi giggles. That is the words of someone who’s not used to swimming. Is this her first time in a world with water? She knows of desert worlds like Agrabah, where she’s guessing the girl is from. ”We’re not gonna fall, promise. I’ve done this all my life,” she smiles, looking to the islands. With the houses close, she stands up in realization. “Oh! If someone spots us ashore your cover will blow. See that house over there on the coast? That window on the right side is my room. If you can teleport there, you’ll move to where we’re going unspotted!”

Xion points and asks some visual pointers to be sure, then sighs. “Okay then, close your eyes.”

Kairi nods and closes them with a giggle on her lips, waiting for a pop or some ringing noise. “So, why can’t I see teleportation magic? Xion? If I see you it won’t work?” She might have been in Sora’s heart when he used offensive magic, but it’s not the same as using it. Plus, Xion’s abilities must be very different. She cracks one eye open and sees she’s just... gone. “Hmph, why couldn’t she teleport me too?” She sighs, paddling her way back to the main island and walking home alone. She must have looked beat down because at her house’s door, her dad gently pauses her by the shoulder. “Child, is something wrong?”

Kairi sighs. “I... I don’t want to go to the play island anymore. I shouldn’t until they come back. I thought I was honoring their memory, but I’m really taking that space while they’re gone.”

The mayor frowns. “There is nothing wrong with revisiting where you three used to hang out, but if it helps you, you absolutely can.” He gives her a quick hug. “Now, I have to go for a meeting, but we can talk more about this when I’m back, hmm?” Kairi laughs.

“I don’t need to. Go, they’re waiting.”

With that, Kairi counts three seconds after she’s closed the door to rush upstairs to her bedroom. With relief she left it closed, she goes in to see Xion hovering over her desk. One finger is tentatively close to Wiggly the sparkler, but giving him space. She smiles before rasping and making Xion turn around. This time her face is visible and looks very warm under her desk lamp.

“Okay, so now you’ll know where to go to tell me if you find anything.” Kairi says and Xion nods. “And at certain times of the day between 3PM and 6PM it’s acceptable!”

Xion tilts her head. “What’s 3 pm-6 pm mean?”

Kairi blinks and shakes her head. “Just, look at that clock. When the large hand is between those numbers I’ll be here, and only at sunlit hours!” Xion nods.

Kairi is suddenly very aware she’s asking a stranger to barge in her room at any opportunity.

“And when you do teleport here next time,” Kairi walks to her window door and opens it, pointing to the small balcony outside her window. “Do it here! And knock on the glass til I let you in!”

“If I can’t look inside, how will I know the hour?”

Kairi does her best to not facepalm. “I’ll leave the curtain open, and put the clock on a side you can see it.” Well, no more leaving her rooms messy in the morning then. Xion nods and steps outside, motioning Kairi to give her some distance.

“Then, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Xion gets one leg over the ledge, turning to give Kairi a curt nod before jumping. Kairi steps back inside, knowing she’s safe and just leaving dramatically. Dragging her chair close to her desk, she barely focuses on the homework she’s got. Instead, she thinks of that last look Xion had before leaving. Her eyes seemed to have a slight hue of purple, and her lips were drawing a genuine smile. She didn’t think she saw her smiling at any point before.

Well, at least Kairi won’t grovel in waiting any longer. Someone has an eye out for her friends… and she’s not alone in knowing something wrong is going on.

Not anymore.


End file.
